


Addicted

by mostcertainlynotcis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deaf Character, M/M, Panic Attacks, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostcertainlynotcis/pseuds/mostcertainlynotcis
Summary: In a world where you and your soulmate have major disabilities when apart, Virgil is deaf and Logan can't feel emotions. After meeting, though, Logan quickly becomes obsessed with all the feelings he's experiencing, and by extension, Virgil. He decides he needs to keep Virgil all to himself, and anyone who stands in his way will be disposed of quickly and thoroughly.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is kinda old so it might not be as good as it could be but I've decided to post it anyway. also, this is obsessed logan, a series of AUs started by starry-knight-skies on tumblr in which logan is yandere for virgil. it's not fun for anyone. archive warnings applying is probably highly likely but I don't know which ones so I haven't added any, I'll add them when I figure out which ones.

Logan walked across the classroom to the darkly-dressed - perhaps emo? - boy, a book under his arm and shoes clicking smartly against the tile. The other looked up when Logan neared; Logan thought it odd how long it took him to notice.  
“Good morning,” Logan said cheerily. There was something.. empty, in his tone, like it wasn’t truly backed up by anything he felt. Of course – Logan couldn’t feel at all. The other looked sheepish at his greeting, giving an awkward half-smile and pulling a hand out of one of his jacket pockets.  
_Sorry, I am deaf,_ he signed.  
_That explains it,_ Logan thought. In response, he nodded and placed the book in the bag that hung at his side. With his hands now free, he tried again: _Good morning._ The other sagged slightly in what Logan could only assume was relief. _You are V-I-R-G-I-L Rose, correct?_ he continued. _The professor assigned us to be partners on this project together._  
Virgil nodded, a soft smile on his face. Logan felt something odd upon seeing that smile; a sort of sensation somewhere in his torso. He thought he wanted to see more of that smile. Virgil held out his hand, pulling Logan ou t of his thoughts. He took it, shaking Virgil’s hand. At Virgil’s touch, a jolt of.. something.. shot up his arm, and for the first time in his life, a spark of emotion lit up Logan’s dull, slate-colored eyes.  
The first thing Logan ever felt was shock, and the first thing Virgil ever heard was a gasp.  
Logan stumbled back, his hand slipping from Virgil’s as it clutched at his head. The shock morphed into panic, and his nails dug into his scalp, but he couldn’t even feel the pain. As he went through his life on fast-forward, a menagerie of emotions stirred up the back of his head, trying in vain to catch up and let him feel everything. It was strange, foreign, there was a lot of cold but there was even more warmth to counteract it. Even so, he couldn’t feel everything fully – the panic was too much.  
Suddenly, there was a gentle hand on his shoulder. He blinked a few times, forcing himself out of his thoughts. Wait, when did he start crying? Oh, no, he’d made a fool of himself, Virgil would never respect him, why was he always so _broken_ and _useless_ , couldn’t breathe, _couldn’t breathe, **couldn’t breathe-**_  
“ _Breathe,_ ” a voice whispered, somehow louder than his thoughts. He coughed out a sob, but managed to take a shaky, broken breath. It didn’t work, didn’t work, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t-  
Another hand carefully pulled one of his hands away from his head and placed it against a soft surface. Cloth? Jacket? Was that a chest? Was it Virgil? No, that was unlikely after Logan’s performance.  
“In for 4,” their voice whispered, followed by a deep breath. Logan felt the cloth pushing against his hand. Definitely a chest, definitely a jacket. He forced a gasping breath into his lungs.  
“Hold for 7,” their voice continued, soft and soothing even in the midst of Logan’s panic. Their chest remained still. Logan hiccupped and tried to hold his breath.  
“Out for 8,” their voice finished, breathing out slowly. Their chest relaxed, Logan’s hand being pushed against it. Logan tried to follow.  
“That’s it, you’re doing great. Come on, just breathe. You’re okay.” Their whispers sounded a little off, Logan noted faintly, like the speaker never really talked. Maybe it really was Virgil? They started breathing again, and Logan tried to follow. Slowly, slowly, it became easier, his breath steadying until he’d calmed down. He wiped his eyes and sniffled, finally looking at who had helped him.  
He’d been right.  
It was Virgil.  
For Logan, it was obsession at first sight.


End file.
